CFG Streams Wiki:CFG Streams Wiki
Welcome to the Official Wiki for Catch Finish Gaming! What is Catch Finish Gaming? Catch Finish Gaming was formed in August of 2016. The original team was Gabe, Austin, Nate and Alex. Alex only showed up to one stream but is still considered one of the original members of the team. The are a variety streaming channel that focuses heavily on wrestling inspired games and jokes. The have played many other games before like Grand Theft Auto, Fortnite, Mount Your Friends, Jackbox Games, Madden, and many many more. They stream primarily on Twitch and upload the stream videos to YouTube after. Their longest series is their EWR streams that have received them the most attention and recognition. Members The Main Crew 'Gabe:' Who will be streaming 90% of the time on the channel. He is the one you can find laughing uncontrollably like the Joker on every stream. He is one of the 3 original members with Austin and Nate. He starting streaming games on Twitch under the "Ryottime222" name with newest CFG member Jonathan with their "Two Buds Having Fun" series in early 2014-2016. He has commentated on their Universe Modes, WarZone episodes and the CFG1 Anti-Climax. He also teamed with Austin in Universe Mode to form the team called "The Kliq East" before he was drafted to T&A iMPACT! to become the Head Booker of the show. 'Austin:' One of the original 3 founding members with Gabe and Nate. He streams occasionally on the channel playing primarily sport games like Madden and NBA 2K. He introduced the character "RED" to CFG in the PokeMon Red playthroughs. He joined Nate and Gabe on the commentary team for Universe Mode being apart of "Kliq East" with Gabe while being the Head Booker and eventual owner of the SmackDown LIVE brand. His former career was emulating Stone Cold Steve Austin and stunnering people before he made his in-ring return at the CFG1 Anti-Climax. 'Nate:' One of the founding three members of CFG with Austin and Gabe. He provides the quick one-liners during streams getting a chuckle and good laugh out of the guys. During Universe Mode streams he would fall asleep right before(or during) SmackDown LIVE giving birth to the phrase "Pulling a Nate". He would be the Head Booker of T&A with CFG Member Alex in their EWR days before becoming an active superstar and 2 Time T&A Universal Champion before retiring at a young age due to neck injuries. He commentates with Jonathan and Gabe for CFG WarZone and is currently their active General Manager. He can be found always on the Kingdom Hearts streams hosted by Jonathan. 'Jonathan:' One of the newest members of CFG even though he appeared on Twitch with Gabe during their "Two Buds Having Fun" streams and videos. He joined the stream during Universe Mode as their non-biased commentator who tried to keep everyone in line and on topic. He thren continued to commentat for CFG WarZone with Gabe and Nate and joined them on commentating the CFG1 Anti-Climax. He introduced Kingdom Hearts to the channel creating the phrases "Walk With Terra" (a spin off of Walk With Elias) and "Sleep With Ventus". He is the most normal one of the group along with Nate. The CFG Family EWR/T&A EWR/WWE Universe Mode Universe Mode has been their most diverse and story-driven series on the channel. Click the "Universe Mode" above to see the entire Wiki dedicated to their Universe Mode!